Happy 11th Birthday!
by Evelina888
Summary: All of the Weasleys were doing something to prepare for their beloved relative's birthday...because this is a very special birthday.


**A/N: Hi there! Well, all I have to say is: just so you know, all these OC's (the next generation kids of other couples such as: Percy/Audrey, Neville/Luna (yes I am a supporter of that couple! Don't like, don't read!)) are from my story "The Life of a Flower and the Scorpion", so, I guess if you don't get it…..read my other story? : P Well, no, I just told you that so that you knew where they came from. **

**And, about my choice of couples, just in case: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Thank you.**

**And without further ado….enjoy!**

* * *

><p>All of the Weasleys and Potters were doing something.<p>

Molly Weasley was fretting over the brunch menu.

Arthur Weasley, her husband, was flitting about her nervously, trying to figure out how best to sneak out without his wife going hysterical.

Charlie Weasley was snoring on the 2nd floor in Fred and George's old bedroom, unaware that in several minutes he would be rudely awoken by the red-haired, frustrated matriarch of the family.

Bill and Fleur Weasley were barking at their children to hurry up in the kitchen of Shell Cottage, since they had promised to be at the Burrow at 10 and it was 10:15.

Percy and Audrey Weasley were lying comfortably in bed, arms around each other tightly, a bright diamond ring sparkling on Audrey's left hand, and they were bathing in sunlight and a perfect, child-less, non-hurrying morning.

Ron and Hermione Weasley were arguing at their cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole, "preparing" to Floo up to Grimmauld Place.

Rose Weasley was wrapping something in her bedroom, glancing at the door every few seconds to make sure no one was there.

Hugo Weasley was snoring soundly, completely forgetting it was his cousin's special day.

Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, throwing a letter from hand to hand every now and then, and glancing at the door.

Ginny Potter was flicking her wand at a yellow-brown mixture, a frown on her face.

James Potter II was sitting at his desk, which was covered with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products.

Albus Potter was also snoring in bed, for the moment unaware of anything.

Lily Potter was sulking in her room, shaking her long, auburn hair sorrowfully.

And then the peace was broken.

"Yippeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Albus Potter came running down the staircase, ebony hair messy, still in his pajamas, (light blue with golden Snitches), and sporting a huge grin. He was very excited.

Rose, who had turned 11 a month ago, had imperiously told him that it was the best day of her life.

"Mum! When's Rose gonna get here? She said she has a surprise for me!" Ginny smiled fondly at her son, giving the mixture a wave of her wand behind her back, so that it went zooming into a cupboard before Albus noticed. "We've told everyone to be here at 11, Al. And happy birthday!"

Albus grinned even more hugely, if that was possible. "Thanks Mum!" Harry stood up. "Hiya Dad!" Albus yelled, throwing himself at his father, who swept him up in a hug. "Happy birthday, Al! We have something your birthday present," the man said with a smile, "and we wanted to give it to you before anyone comes."

From his pocket he produced a silvery, swirly something. Albus cocked his head curiously. "This," Harry began, "is an Invisibility Cloak. Try it on." He requested with the slightest hint of a smile.

Al eagerly swirled the cloak around himself, and stared at his feet expectantly. But they weren't there. The boy's mouth fell open. A shrill cry rang through the house. "Awesome!"

James, who heard the yell, appeared at the door. "So you got it then?" He said casually. Al's expression darkened in a millisecond. "Did you know about this, James?" He asked in a quiet, dangerous voice. This scary voice always meant the beginning of an Albus-style temper tantrum.

So James backtracked hastily, partly because of this, and partly (or mostly) because behind Al's back Ginny gave her eldest son an icy death glare, which all the Potter children feared and attempted to avoid at any time when it threatened to make an appearance.

"No, no, just kidding, I just heard rumors…" James trailed off. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I really didn't know anything about it….it's amazing, isn't it?" James was staring, awed, and lovingly at the silver cloak. Al gave him a highly suspicious glare. "Alright then," he said, still staring at his older brother untrustingly.

Ginny took her son by his shoulders and spun him around to face her. "With that, we'd like to wish you a very happy 11th birthday, Albus Severus Potter!" And she handed him a letter sealed with the Hogwarts crest on it. Ginny and Harry later said that Ron and Hermione, in their cottage, heard the scream that issued from Al's overexcited mouth a second later. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Al broke off abruptly as there was a slam from somewhere near the front door and a feminine voice squealed: "Happy birthday, Al!" Rose Weasley flew into the kitchen carrying her package and nearly knocked Albus down as she squeezed him into a tight hug. "I know you're going to _love _your present!" She didn't have to wait long to see the reaction as the ecstatic boy frantically unwrapped his present. His mouth fell open as he stared at the broom.

"Rose," he finally managed to say, "How much did this cost you, exactly?" The redhead stared at her feet and mumbled, "I've been saving up for a while…." Then she was gathered in Al's own hug as he yelled, "A Firebolt 2000, a Firebolt 2000!"

The name of the famous new broom reached James' and Lily's ears as they each sat in their own rooms, and they came running into the kitchen, Lily squealing in happy surprise, and running to hug both Rose and Albus around the middle, and leaving James and Harry to survey the broom both critically and lovingly.

"My," Harry said, running a hand through his hair, "this puts my beloved Firebolt to shame…." With a flick of his wand, his Firebolt appeared in his hand, and he and James set to analyzing the two brooms and their quality.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione stepped into the kitchen. Ron's gaze was immediately drawn to the broom. "In the name of Merlin's saggy left -" He broke off when _2 _icy death glares became directed at him, from his wife and his little sister. So instead he said, "Harry! Where did you get the money to buy that broom?" The black-haired man looked quizzically at his best friend. "Rose gave it to Albus. You did know about it, right?"

Ron's awed stare at the broom turned into a stony glare with which he looked at his daughter. "You bought a broom like that, and you _didn't even tell me_? You kept it a secret from your own father? _The Firebolt 2000_? I could use a broom like that!"

Across the room, Hermione and Ginny broke into raucous peals of laughter. Ginny, between spurts of breath-taking laughter, panted out: "You got mad at your daughter for not buying _you_ that broom?"

Finally they stopped laughing enough so that Hermione could say to Ginny, "I like how you redecorated Sirius's mother's portrait," to which Ginny replied, "It was mostly Harry's and Albus's idea." Al heard his name and declared proudly, "I painted it!" Hermione looked confused, so Harry explained: "Well, what we did was that, first; we took black paint and painted 7 or 8 coats over the woman until we couldn't hear her screaming. Then we painted a 9th coat and enlarged the photograph that I have of Lily and James, and stuck it to the paint while it was wet."

The change that had come upon Grimmauld Place, in fact, since Harry Potter had moved in there with his family, was impressive. The walls had been covered in new wallpaper, which was in the patriotic colors of scarlet and gold, and all the portraits had been repainted and had enlarged photographs of family and friends or pictures in the frames that the Potter children had made. The floors were remade, no longer dusty black carpet, but a light brown wood floor that dispelled the gloominess from the place and made it that much less dusty. The stairs and doors didn't squeak anymore, but the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black was still there, though it was hanging in the kitchen now, since the room he had previously been in was now occupied by James.

And Lily, at memory of that fateful painting afternoon, shook her mane of hair impatiently and said in her best big girl voice, "It almost burst my _eardrums_." Hermione turned to her niece with a loving smile, and asked, "Was it really _that_ loud?" as if in awe.

Lily nodded importantly, and then she and Hugo began to question Hermione about the elf-rights she'd created. They were very interested in it, especially because the Potters' old house-elf, Kreacher, had died several years ago. Lily had been heartbroken; and now she was determined to make house-elves' lives as good as she could make them. Rose caught onto the conversation, wrinkled her nose in disgust at the men and boys nearly drooling around the broomstick, and went to talk to her mother.

Slowly, relatives and friends started trickling in.

Neville and Luna came in, with their children: a twin brother and sister, Xenophilius and Denali.

The rest of the Weasleys' came in soon after that: first came Percy and Audrey, hand in hand and smiling sweetly, still in the glory of first love, (and not yet in the fights that inevitably came soon after), and then came Charlie, Arthur, and Molly Weasley, and finally Bill and Fleur, with a decidedly grumpy Victoire and teenager Dominique in tow.

Al beamed at every present he got, loved it, and left many happy aunts, uncles, grandfathers, grandmothers, and cousins in his wake.

The birthday of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's second son passed in a blur, and all too soon it was September the 1st, and Albus was heading off to Hogwarts for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And yes, I know this doesn't**** fit with the timeline, because in the epilogue of HP Percy and Audrey already have children by this time, and yes, I know that Bill and Fleur probably already had Louis Weasley, but I wasn't sure how old he'd be so I didn't put him in, and yes, I know that J.K. Rowling said that all Neville and Luna had was a quick fling, but I totally ship that couple, and I utterly dislike (bordering on hate) Neville/Hannah. But I loved this version so much I didn't want to change it, so please forgive me for these mistakes! **

**And please don't flame me if you like Neville/Hannah and/or hate Neville/Luna, I said in the author's note above this story, "if you don't like, don't read," so…..you can't blame me. **

**But I do hope you liked it!**


End file.
